tahun baru hibari
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: tahun baru dengan hibari? lalu apa yang terjadi dengan hibari. wajah pucat bagai hantu.


**TAHUN BARU HIBARI**

**WARNING: gaje, yaoi, ooc (mungkin), dll.**

Tap tap tap...

Ada sesosok orang yang berjalan, wajahnya terlihat agak pucat dan lelah.

" huh... hari ini kenapa banyak sekali herbivora yang harus ku kamikorosu.." keluh orang itu..

Tentu kalian tau kan orang itu.. ya hibari kyoya, ketua komite kedisiplinan namimori chuu.

Hibari menghempaskan diri di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Badan hibari agak gemetar dan panas. Setelah menghilangkan rasa lelahnya hibari membersihkan diri dan segera tidur.

31 Desember 2011

Hari ini suhu tubuh hibari makin tinggi. Hibari mengecek suhu tubuhnya dengan termometer, 39,5 celcius.

" uh.. tinggi sekali..untung hari ini terakhir masuk sekolah, jadi gak masalah kalau aku gak masuk." keluh hibari. Kepalanya juga terasa berat dan pusing. Hibari mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon kusakabe.

" halo kusakabe."

" kyo – san ada apa?"

" hari ini aku tak bisa masuk sekolah. Kamu yang mengurus herbivora – herbivora itu."

" baik kyo – san. Memangnya ada apa kyo – san hari tidak masuk?"

" bukan urusanmu, atau ku kamikorosu."

Hibari langsung mematikan handphonenya, dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin dan handuk kecil untuk sedikit meredakan demamnya.

Hibari merebahkan dirinya di futonnya dan menempelkan handuk pada dahinya. Lama kelamaan mata hibari terasa berat dan akhirnya tertidur.

Hibari membuka matanya. KLONTANG KLINTANG... hibari kaget mendengar ada suara berisik dari dapur. Hibari mengambil tonfanya dan berjalan perlahan – lahan.

"ngapain kamu di sini sawada tsunayoshi?" tanya hibari sambil menaruh tonfanya di leher pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"hieeee... hibari – san! Kau sudah bangun? Aku baru saja selesai membuat bubur untukmu. Mau makan hibari – san?" tanya tsuna.

Hibari memang merasa lapar sejak pagi dia tidak makan, malah sejak kemarin malam. Hibari hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban.

" ini hibari – san.. silahkan dimakan." Hibari menerima buburnya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"herbivore kenapa kamu kerumahku? Dan kau tau dari mana rumah ku?"

" eh.. etto.. aku mendengar bahwa hibari – san tidak masuk sekolah dan juga sedang sakit, aku hanya ingin menjengukmu hibari – san. Lalu yang memberitahu rumahmu itu reborn." Jawab tsuna sambil tersenyum ke arah sang cloud guardiannya.

Hibari tidak menjawab. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Tapi di tengah jalan – BRUK. Hibari terjatuh. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. " hibari – san!" teriak tsuna panik. Tsuna berlari ke hibari menolongnya untuk bangun. " aku tak butuh bantuanmu herbivore." Kata hibari sambil melepaskan tangan tsuna dari tangannya.

" hibari – san. Ah hibari – san, hari ni ada kembang api loh! Apa hibari – san mau melihat? Kalau dari rumah ini kelihatan dari mana?" hibari menoleh kepada tsuna dan menjawab, " baiklah, sesekali ada hiburan. Dari teras depan kelihatan." Tsuna melihat jam, jam menunjukkan pukul 11.59 " ah, ayo cepat hibari – san sebentar lagi mulai!"

DUAR DUAR DUAR...

" wah, hibari – san lihat! Indahkan? Ah ya .. selamat tahun baru juganya hibari - san" kata tsuna sambil tersenyum ke arah hibari.

Hibari hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

Dalam hati hibari.

" _senyum itu. Apakah setulus yang terlihat? Tidak ada yang pernah tersenyum kepadaku selama ini. Kecuali herbivore ini. Selama ini memang aku sendirian, tapi aku tak pernah merasa kesepian. Tapi ada anak ini di sekitarku, semua terasa hangat."_

"herbivore, kenapa kamu merawatku?"

"eh? Tentu saja karena hibari – san temanku."

" _teman? Selama ini aku di anggap teman oleh herbivore ini?"_

Hidung hibari terasa panas, pelan – pelan keluarlah darah dari hidung hibari. Hibari mimisan! Hibari segera mengelapnya, sebenarnya kepalanya juga pusing dan matanya berkunang – kunang. Tapi dia tak ingin terlihat menderita di hadapan tsuna. Lama kelamaan mata hibari terasa berat. Hibari jatuh kelantai.

" hibari – san lihat itu yang paling besar." Kata tsuna. Ketika tsuna menoleh dia melihat hibari tergeletak di lantai, ada sedikit darah di sekitar hidung hibari. Tsuna panik dan langsung menelpon dokter shamal.

" keadaannya tak baik. " kata dokter shamal

" apa? Apa yang terjadi pada hibari dokter?"

" dia punya penyakit anemia. Dan itu sudah tak tertolong lagi. Umurnya mungkin tidak lama, mungkin 3 lagi."

" apa? Tidak mungkin. Hibari – san." Tsuna mulai menangis. Dia tidak terima apa yang dia dengar. 3 hari, apa yang harus tsuna lakukan untuk membuat hibari merasa senang?

1 Januari 2012

" hibari –san selamat pagi. Aku buatkan sarapan untukmu. Sarapan pagi ini roti bakar dan susu. Apa hibari – san suka?" sambut tsuna sambil tersenyum. Hibari mengangguk, tsuna memberikan sarapan paginya.

" hibari – san kamu ingin apa? Tanya tsuna. Hibari berpikir sebentar. " aku pingin ke kuil." Jawab hibari. " baik hari ini kita pergi ke kuil. Selesaikan makanmu dan persiapkan diri. Aku akan menjemputmu di sini jam 9. Tunggu ya?"

" memang kamu mau kemana herbivore?"

" etto.. aku mau pulang, membersihkan diri dan berganti baju. Dah ya.. aku pulang dulu! Tunggu ya!" jawab tsuna sambil meninggalkan hibari.

" _kenapa? Kenapa? Aku merasa sedih di tinggalkan herbivore itu? Aku aneh. Tapi aku ingin dia ada di sisiku." _hibari bangkit, dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

" HIBARI – SAN!" teriak tsuna dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan.

" kau telat herbivora." Kata hibari dengan menapat tsuna dingin.

" hiee... maafkan aku hibari – san."

" ayo, gak usah basa – basi di sini." Kata hibari sambil menarik tangan tsuna ( di baca : menggandeng)

"eh.." spontan wajah tsuna sedikit memerah. " hahaha.. kau terlihat manis herbivore." Kata – kata hibari itu sukses membuat wajah tsuna menjadi semerah tomat.

Selama perjalanan hibari tidak melepaskan tangannya dari tsuna. Dia tidak ingin ke hilangan tsuna, walaupun ia tau beberapa hari lagi dia akan meninggal, dan juga kepalanya agak pusing dan matanya berkunang- kunang.

Sampai di kuil mereka berdoa.

Doa tsuna:

" _Kami – sama tolong sembuhkan hibari – san, beri keajaiban pada hibari – san agar dia terus hidup. Dan tolong izinkan di saat – saat ini buatlah hibari - san merasa senang."_

Doa hibari :

" _Kami – sama, jika nanti aku meninggal jangan buat tsuna menangis. Biarkan dia tertawa walaupun hatinya menangis. Aku ingin selalu melihat dia tersenyum dan tertawa. Karena senyum dan tawa tsuna membuat hati terasa hangat."_

Setelah ber doa - KRUYUK.. S uara perut tsuna. "go.. gomenasai hibari – san. Hehehe" " kau belum makan herbivor? Ayo cari makan, aku juga sedikit lapar." Hibari menarik tangan tsuna lagi dan lagi – lagi membuat wajah tsuna memerah. Mereka menuju stand makanan. " herbivor di sini adanya ramen? Apa kamu mau?" tanya hibari. Tsuna mengangguk dan mereka berjalan ke dalam stand itu.

Setelah makan mereka bermain permainan yang ada di sekitar situ. Hibari yang semula tidak terlalu tertarik menjadi tertarik dan ikut main. Mereka berdua tertawa dan tersenyum bersama, hibari tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya hari ini hibari senang hingga pada akhirnya malam pun datang.

"hibari – san aku pulang dulu ya?" tanya tsuna. Hibari tidak menjawab, hanya menatap dalam mata tsuna. Hingga akhirnya hibari menarik tangan tsuna dan memeluk tsuna. " terima kasih untuk hari ini, tsuna." " ah, iya hibari - san sama – sama, aku juga. besok kamu mau kemana lagi? Dan bisakah sekarang kau melepaskan ku?" " aku mau ke taman namimori." Jawab hibari sambil perlahan – lahan melepaskan pelukannya dan tiba – tiba, cup.. hibari mencium tsuna tepat di bibir. Ciuman itu hanya beberapa detik, tapi hibari sudah bisa merasakan lembut dan manisnya bibir tsuna.

" hibari – san." Tsuna hanya menunduk, dan mukanya memerah. " aku tunggu hibari – san di sini jam 9." Kata tsuna sambil berlari ke rumahnya, ia malu melihat wajah hibari. Hibari hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi tsuna akibat apa yang di perbuat olehnya.

2 Januari 2012

Hibari sudah melihat tsuna dari jauh.

" kenapa wajahnya di tundukkan?" tanya hibari.

" eh.. ano.. etto.. tidak apa – apa."

"apa kamu masih ingat yang kemarin herbivore?" tanya hibari sambil mengangkat dagu tsuna hingga mata mereka bertemu. Muka tsuna agak memerah.

" tidak, bukan itu hib-" perkataan tsuna terpotong karena tiba – tiba saja hibari mencium di bibirnya lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam, mulut tsuna agak terbuka. Kesempatan itu tak di sia – sia kan hibari. Lidah hibari langsung masuk dan mengabsen setiap gigi tsuna, mencicipi rasa manis tsuna, hibari mulai mengajak main lidah tsuna. Tapi tsuna mulai mendorong hibari agak menjauh.

"Nnn.. hibari – san kalau ada yang lihat gimana?" tanya tsuna dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah dan segaris saliva turun ke dagunya.

"lagian jalannya juga sepi kok, gak pa – pa kan? Ah ya, sawada tsunayoshi jadilah kekasihku!" hibari sedikit tergoda untuk menciumnya lagi, hanya karena pemandangan yang menggoda itu.

" HAH? WHAT? APA? OPO? NANI?WHY?KENAPA?KENOPO?NANDE?" ( gaje ya? Biarkan aja.)

Robek bagian atas ganti.

"Nnn.. hibari – san kalau ada yang lihat gimana?" tanya tsuna dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah dan segaris saliva turun ke dagunya.

"lagian jalannya juga sepi kok, gak pa – pa kan? Ah ya, sawada tsunayoshi jadilah kekasihku!" hibari sedikit tergoda untuk menciumnya lagi, hanya karena pemandangan yang menggoda itu.

" HAH? Kenapa?" tanya tsuna yang mukanya makin memerah. Dan mengelap saliva yang mengalir itu.

"karena kamu.. ya , cuman kamu yang membuatku terasa hangat jika kamu ada di sampingku, dan aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab hibari.

" eh.. baiklah. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah lama mencintai hibari – san, tapi aku malu bilang pada hibari - san. Aku takut kalau hibari – san akan marah padaku, jadi aku lebih baik diam dan memmendam perasaan ini." Jawab tsuna malu- malu tapi mau.

" hahahaha.. baiklah.. tidak usah malu – malu gitu tsuna. Ayo ke taman!" ajak hibari. Hibari menggandeng tangan tsuna lagi.

Muka tsuna memerah lagi tapi dalam pikirannya adalah : " selama hibari senang gag masalah bagiku. Aku juga akan senang."

" wah, hibari – san sudah banyak orang, lihat ada yang jual arum manis! Hibari mau?" tawar tsuna.

Hibari tidak menjawab. " ah ya, hibari – san tidak suka manis ya. Hehehe, maaf cari yang lain saja." Kata tsuna sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " ya memang. Tapi baiklah aku juga mau membeli. Jangan sedih dong!" kata hibari sambil berjalan ka arah penjual arum manis. Membeli 2,dan memberikan 1 pada tsuna. Tiba – tiba kepala hibari sangat sakit, matanya mulai berkunang – kunang lagi. " tsuna bisa kita makan sambil duduk?" pinta hibari

Mereka berjalan ke bangku taman yang terdekat. Hibari langsung menyenderkan kepalanya, dan memejamkan mata sebentar,merasakan angin yang menerpa pipinya yang sudah pucat dan makin pucat. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat di tangannya hibari membuka matanya dan apa yang berada di tangannya. Itu tangan tsuna, hibari melihat tsuna. Di matanya memancarkan rasa cemas. Ingin sekali memeluk tubuh kecil itu, tapi hibari tidak bisa karena di sana banyak orang. Hibari hanya memandang tsuna dan tersenyum, matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tak pa- pa.

Hibari mencoba untuk melawan semua rasa sakitnya, dan mengajak tsuna untuk bermain. Awal- awal tsuna ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mau, dan bermain bersama hibari. Sedangkan hibari sambil melawan semua rasa sakitnya dia juga ikut bermain.

Mereka main sampai sore. Setelah mengantar hibari sampai rumah tsuna menanyakan sebentar besok hibari mau kemana. Hibari menjawab dia hanya ingin di rumah, dan meminta tsuna untuk menjaganya besok. Tsuna menyanggupinya, sebelum ia pamit hibari memeluknya lagi dan berkata terima kasih, dan mengecup bibir tsuna sesaat. Melepaskan tsuna dan membiarkan tsuna pulang dengan wajah kemerahan.

Kepala hibari sudah benar – benar sakit. Sambil berjalan ke kamarnya darah mengucur dari hidungnya dengan deras, terpaksa hibari harus ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkannya. Sampai di dalam kamar mandi hibari sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Seketika itu juga hibari jatuh kelantai, hingga pagi datang.

3 Januari 2012

" hibari –san aku datang." Tsuna mengetuk pintu, tapi tak kunjung pintu di bukakan. Tsuna sedikit mendorong pintu, pintunya tak terkunci. " Hibari – san kamu ada di rumah?" tsuna mencari di kamarnya tak ada, di dapur juga tidak ada. _"hibari – san kemana ya?"_ batin tsuna. _"mungkin di kamar mandi."_ Tsuna berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dan ia terkejut mendapati hibari sedang tergeletak di lantai, tidak sadarkan diri, wajahnya penuh darah. " HIBARI – SAN APA YANG TERJADI?" tsuna langsung membersihkan seluruh darah yang ada dan membawa hibari ke kamarnya, lalu menelpon dokter shamal.

" bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa keadaannya buruk. Tapi kali ini lebih buruk dari kemarin." Kata dokter shamal.

"hibari – san tolong sembuh. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Tsuna menangis sambil menggenggam tangan hibari yang pucat, se pucat mayat. Dokter shamal pamit dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tangan hibari mulai bergerak, perlahan – lahan membuka matanya. " hibari – san kamu sudah sadar? Apa kamu mau makan? Ku buatkan bubur ya?" tsuna hendak beranjak dari situ tapi tertahan karena tangan hibari menarik kemeja yang sedang di pakai tsuna. " ada apa hibari – san?" tsuna tak jadi pergi dan menggenggam tangan hibari dan mulai menangis lagi.

" ke.. kenapa kamu nangis herbivore? Aku tak menyuruhmu menangis."

"tanpa hibari – san suruh aku akan .. hiks.." tsuna mulai terisak.

"jangan nangis dong. Nanti aku gag bisa pergi dengan tenang." Kata hibari sambil menghapus air mata tsuna. Karena perkataan hibari, tsuna semakin menangis. Melihat tsuna yang semakin menangis, hibari menarik tangan tsuna dan mencium tsuna. " ini ciuman terakhirku tsuna, makanya jangan menangis agar aku bisa mencicipimu dengan tenang." Tsuna mulai tidak menangis, dan membiarkan hibari menciumnya. " rasamu memang selalu manis ya, tsuna." Kata hibari di sela ciuman itu. " Nnnhh.. " desah tsuna. Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa menit sampai paru – paru mereka membutuhkan oksigen. Tsuna terengah – engah, segaris saliva turun ke dagunya, wajahnya memerah. Hibari menjilat saliva yang turun ke dagu tsuna, dan mulai mencium tsuna lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka membutuhkan oksigen lagi. Hibari menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak tsuna.

" biarkan begini beberapa saat. Tsuna makasih ya, kamu mau menemani ku beberapa hari ini. Aku tau kamu sudah tau tentang penyakitku ini, dan hari ini aku akan meninggal. Tapi aku mohon jangan menangis atas kematian ku nanti, aku tak ingin kamu menangis nanti. Berikan senyummu pada orang lain hingga akhir hayat mu. Tsuna coba kamu tersenyum." Pinta hibari. Tsuna tersenyum, dengan air mata yang turun ke pipinya. Hibari memeluk tsuna, beberapa lama kemudian pelukan hibari melemas. Tsuna menyadari ada yang aneh dengan hibari. " hibari – san ada apa?" tanya tsuna, tsuna melihat hibari menutup matanya, di wajahnya tampak tenang dan seulas senyum di tampakkan. " hibari – san?" panggil tsuna, tsuna mulai menangis lagi. Tsuna mengecek nafasnya, tidak berhembus, nadinya, tidak berdetak, jantungnya, berhenti berdetak selamanya. " hibari – san jangan bercanda. Ayo kamu masih hidup, aku tau itu." Tsuna membaringkan hibari. " hibari – san, makasih juga. Makasih sudah mau memberikan kenangan yang bahagia bagiku. Aku tak akan melupakan hibari kyoya." Tsuna menangis di atas wajah hibari, air matanya menetes ke pipi hibari yang sudah tak berjiwa lagi.

4 januari 2012

Hari adalah pemakaman hibari. Tsuna datang, para guardian, dari cavallone, semua datang. Semua menagis dan terisak. Hanya tsuna yang tidak, dia masih ingat apa yang di katakan hibari.

Setelah semuanya pulang tsuna menghampiri makam hibari, menaruh bunga berwarna ungu. " hibari –san bunga ini sama kan dengan warna flame mu? Ini aku berikan. Semoga kamu tenang di sana hibari kyoya." Setelah menaruh tsuna pergi meninggalkan hibari. Jiwa hibari sedang berada di situ ,tersenyum, hingga angin yang kencang menghilangkannya.

Maaf ya.. kalau kurang bagus.. Harap maklum ya kalau ada yang kurang. Baru bikin pertama soalnya. Tolong saran dan kritiknya, dan please riview...


End file.
